


Mark of Lust

by Narcissistic_Ninny



Category: One Piece
Genre: Burnplay, M/M, Masochism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is still wearing that stupid cowboy hat, and he looks ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark of Lust

Zoro’s hands were busy reaching for any part of Ace he could find, fingers pressing into soft flesh. Ace was chuckling, that permanent smirk ever present on his face. It was what drew Zoro in the first time. That smile, the freckles speckled across his cheeks; that glint in his eyes, that charisma had Zoro craving for him like he craved alcohol.

He shivers as a hot, wet tongue slides down his neck and his hands run over his body. It’s a light pressure; his touches making Zoro shiver, breaking his body into a sweat. His back arches into his skilled hands, and he whines in the back of his throat. One of Ace’s hands slide down to grip the base of his cock, and the way Ace says his name is almost enough to make Zoro want to come. 

Ace is still wearing that stupid cowboy hat, and he looks ridiculous. He grins as he moves between Zoro’s thighs. Zoro yanks clumps of Ace’s black hair from under his hat, bringing him down to bite down on his shoulder, white teeth sinking into his sun tanned skin. He knows for a fact that Ace doesn’t have a shirt to cover it up but he doesn’t think the older man cares. It doesn’t matter, he’ll be gone in the morning and no one will be able to see any signs of their night together.

This sort of relationship he has with Ace will never last; he knows it won’t. He knows Ace is just in it for the sex. Honestly, he was too. They both knew their hearts weren’t in it for romance. ‘No strings attached’ had seemed like such a great idea when Ace first went to him with the idea. After all, with the lifestyle he had, a proper relationship was just out of the question.

That first night, it had been incredibly easy for Zoro to obey Ace’s command when he told him to loosen up. Like he didn’t have control over his body, Zoro’s thighs had parted under Ace.

His tongue lapped at Ace’s skin where he had taken an aggressive bite, tasting him, musk and sweat, like ecstasy.

With each thrust, Ace manages to get deeper inside of him. Zoro’s erection is leaking onto his stomach, dick flushed and hard in Ace’s firm grip. Ace’s raven black hair is slick with sweat, and the bite mark Zoro left on his shoulder started to turn red, Zoro’s brown eyes settling on it.

A firm hand finds Zoro’s hip, and Ace smirks at him, and Zoro knows what that look means at least. “You bruise me, I’ll bruise you.”

Flames appear on Ace’s hand, and the smell of something burning fills the room. Ace is fucking burning his hip, the heat making it sting, making his body jerk and back arch. He surprised himself when his jaw fell, moans escaping his parted lips. The chuckle Ace does is now really starting to piss him off.

“Asshole. That hurt.”

“But you like it, don’t you?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Ace’s eyes squeeze shut when Zoro grabs a hold of his ass, squeezing round globes and bringing him closer, deeper. The ragged breathing and the sharp intake of breath made Zoro grin. Ace moans low in his throat, his chest rumbling, and he’s groaning loud enough to muffle any of Zoro’s breathy sighs.

The older man’s tongue continues to slide along his neck, his cock throbbing inside of him. With a tilt of his hips, they break into pleasurable shudders. The throatiness of his own groan startles Zoro, but Ace just grins, drinking it in, rocking into him, thumb giving pressure on his hip.

“You look hot,” Ace pants.

Any insults he had planned died on his lips; earnest moans replacing them. He’s surrendering into that pleasure, and he takes it, wants more. Zoro grasps for him, anything he can touch. He lets out another choked breath as Ace fists hard around his cock, sliding up the curved shaft as he pumps him in quick strokes, pre cum slicking Ace’s hand.

“Fuck, Zoro,” he breathes huskily. He heard the strain in his voice, the battle to keep it down, and he can feel the hand on his hip trembling. Ace bears down on him, grinding their hips, taking him wholly; leaving Zoro trembling. His hands rake down Ace’s back, leaving pink lines against the black ink of his tattoos.

Hot pressure builds in him, and he grits his teeth, squeezing tight around Ace. He feels it, and he comes, vision white behind closed lids, his orgasm shaking him to the core. He feels Ace coming inside of him soon after, gasping in his ear, panting Zoro’s name, absolutely filthy things streaming from his wet lips.

The creaking of the ship masks their laboured breathing; and their sweat is starting to cool and dry. “Did I ever tell you you’re a good fuck?” Ace asked him after a few moments of silence.

Zoro chuckled, shoving his smirking face away. “Get off me.”

After they dressed - both without a shirt - Zoro walked Ace to his windsurf board that was tied to the side of the Merry, rocking gently with the lapping waters. Ace turned, and for a moment he smiled at Zoro, just smiled. He expected a goodbye, but Ace grabbed his face, his cheeks in his hands and leaned in and kissed his lips.

It was the first time Ace had kissed him outside of sex. It wasn’t part of their routine, but Zoro went along, welcoming it by licking his upper lip, his hand slowly running down his bare back, drawing a shiver from the older man. Ace smiled when they broke the kiss, one hand still lingering on Zoro’s cheek.

“You should go before the others wake up.”

“Sending me away like some mistress, are we?” Ace smirked.

Zoro snorted, slapping Ace’s hat further down his face, covering his features. “You send yourself away idiot.”

Ace laughed, moving his hat to rest on the top of his head. “See you around, sweetheart,” he winked.

“See you.”

He waved back when Ace smiled, blowing him a kiss as he sailed away. Zoro stood there for some time, until the sun rose from the horizon and bathed him in warmth. His fingers slid down to the handprint Ace left on him, peeking out from the black band of his pants, the print of Ace’s thumb and index finger visible.

His lips curled into a small smile. It was a good morning.

…He should really find a shirt.


End file.
